endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ald-Ver
Biography Courbohnian native and Eurypt an escapee of the planet and its system with his twin sister, Ald-Dra. Enlisting in the Euryptian military while his sister joined her own separate section of the military. Both were raised in a non-devotionist section of the religion of Sh'ian. Focused more on a primarily physical aspect, while his sister became the more intelligent of the two as seen through their own personal career choices. Ald-Ver would participate in minor military operations, mostly dealing with pirates and several small scale religious uprisings, but found the work to be boring and felt that isolationist policies of the Eurypt had negative effects upon their ability to flex military might and evolve behind just lazing about in their own systems and colonies. Nonetheless, he was loyal to his division and agreed to participant among the strike teams to take down a large pirate fleet, the Star Cruisers, one of their members being a deserter from the Eurypt military who might hold valuable information about defenses. Ald-Ver's strike team was organized and launched to invade upon of the flagships. Fighting was fierce and the Euryptian military began to take mounting casualties, forcing the operation to be botched. The pirate ship that Ald-Ver was on chose to escape from the battle after sustaining heavy damage. Before their jump, the ship would once again take another hit and throw the ship entirely off course. Upon exiting from their jump, the ship doomed, Ald-Ver managed to sneak away onto one of the escape ships attached and set it on auto-pilot for the nearest planet, Bliss. Upon arriving, Ald-Ver ultimately found any attempts to communicate with Eurypt command to be futile. No systems were in place for active communications between civilian sources and those with Eurypt space, left him stranded. Fearing that he was accepted as either KIA or worse considered a deserter for disappearing for a long period of absence. Ald-Ver ultimately took work in the mines. Weapons *Dazzler 'Inferno' 80 **One of most popular shotguns in the galaxy among heavier built species and thus alike. This shotgun can fire both slugs and scatter rounds. The slugs are typically super heated plasma cores meant to pentrate most armors. Scatter rounds typically follow the trend of more traditional shotguns with pellets, but in this case the metal pellets are intensely heated when exiting the firearm cause molten metal to escape from the scattered pellets. Holds traditional around 8 shells/slugs. A long belt attachment raises this limit to about 24. *TMG-125: 500-cylinder fed machine gun created by Trident as a way of making a more lightweight variant of their TMX-130. The weapon follows procedure by being fed with plasma rounds, typically with what appears to be 'hooks' on the rounds, these bits are meant to 'claw' into flesh or armor and heat the area around it further, meant to weaken armor or typically cause greater injury to unarmored targets. The weapon is more difficult to be held by traditional species, but Eurypt seem to hold the weapon with greater ease *Root Mines: Mines specialized in remaining attached to the areas they are in where upon their 'roots' grow, another name for the motion sensing technology technology which detonates upon the entering of this vicinity. The weapon will first raise one of its level to simply launch heated metal bearings at high speeds in an effort to cripple foes or slow them, while the second detonation follows afterwards which causes an explosion that covers a radius of three meters, while the initial explosion will cover that of four-five meters